Daniel Bryan
Daniel Bryan foi um dos Wrestlers mais pro final da Antiga EWF,mas sempre mostrou bastante talento e sempre imprecionou mto Evan Miller Apesar de nunca ter conquistado nenhum Title na Antiga EWF,Bryan disse estar pronto para a New EWF Antiga EWF Daniel Bryan iniciou na NXT 2 da Antiga EWF e já esteve presente logo no 1° Show onde disputou o NXT Championship, porém não saiu vitorioso mas no 2° Show venceu uma Fatal 4 Way Match. Mais tarde, Bryan foi colocado para lutar no Raw, onde teve a 1° luta vencida por W.O. e na semana seguinte, no Raw #16 derrotou um Former Hardcore Champion, Kane... pouco antes foi oficialmente anunciado que Bryan estaria oficialmente no Roster do Raw New EWF Daniel Bryan foi posto para no 1° Explosive Night ,lutar em uma Battle Royal envolvendo Matheus Daniels , Jhown Punk , Gabriel Master e Will 'The Charisma' sendo que o vencedor se classificaria para no TLC 2013 lutar pelo United States Championship Bryan eliminou Daniels & Punk e foi um dos 2 finalistas,ao lado de Will 'The Charisma',mas Daniels,msm já tendo sido eliminado,atacou Daniel Bryan com uma Ladder,o derrubando e o eliminando da Battle Royal,ou seja,fazendo com que Will vencesse Após a Match,ficou decido que no Explosive Night #2, Daniels & Punk enfrentariam Bryan & Master e a Tag vencedora se juntaria à Will e lutaria no TLC 2013 pelo United States Championship. No Explosive Night #2, Daniel Bryan e Gabriel Master conquistaram as 2 vagas restantes para o TLC 2013,mas no backstage, Steven Seagal atacou Gabriel Master e o deixou contundido,assim pegando sua vaga...ou seja...No TLC 2013,pelo vago United States Championship lutariam Daniel Bryan, Steven Seagal e Will 'The Charisma' em uma TLC Match No TLC 2013,Seagal saiu vitorioso,após Daniel Bryan e Will 'The Charisma' que estavam disputando o Title do alto da Ladder acabarem deixando o Title cair,então Seagal foi rastejando até onde havia caído o Title e lhe segurou em mãos ,assim vencendo a Match 2014 No Explosive Night #3, valendo o 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship,Bryan perdeu por W.O. para Alexandre, pois havia sido atacado no Backstage por ele e não estava em condições de lutar. No Explosive Night #4, Bryan acabou sendo colocado para lutar ao lado de seu velho inimigo Matheus Daniels contra Carlos Shadows e Gabriel Master, mas a luta terminou em completo caos e então ficou decidido que no Explosive Night #5 os 4 se enfrentariam em uma Fatal 4 Way valendo o 1° Contender ao EWF Championship, onde Matheus Daniels saiu vitorioso. No Over the Limit 2014 Bryan derrotou Bruno Cena para ganhar o 1° Contender ao United States Championship pro Explosive Night #6, onde saiu vitorioso, assim se tornando o novo United States Champion United States Champion Sua 1° aparição já como United States Champion foi durante a Royal Rumble Match 2014, mas não saiu vitorioso da grande Rumble. No Explosive Night #7, Bryan derrotou Seagal mais uma vez, mas no final da Match, Seagal lhe atacou só que Luf retornou á empresa e lhe salvou de ser atacado ainda mais, fazendo Steven Seagal recuar. No Explosive Night #8, Daniel Bryan foi posto para enfrentar Shannon Moore em uma Champion VS Champion Match, onde após uma grande match, Shannon conseguiu sair vitorioso e ao final os 2 se comprimentaram, mostrando ser grandes campeões. Na semana seguinte, Daniel Bryan foi colocado para defender seu United States Championship contra Luf, e conseguiu defender com sucesso o Title No Explosive Night #10, Daniel Bryan juntamente de Shannon Moore haviando sidos colocados para lutarem juntos em uma Tag Team Match contra a Devil Air ( Evan Bourne & Suicide), mas antes mesmo da luta começar, Bourne anunciou o fim de sua Tag com Suicide e o seguimento terminou com ele sendo atacado por Bryan, Shannon e Suicide Na ExplosiveMania, Master, Seagal, Luf, Shannon, Suicide e Bryan participaram de uma Money in the Bank Ladder Match, onde apesar de Bryan não ter conseguido vencer, ele conseguiu se vingar de Seagal que lhe algemou no TLC 2013, e então Bryan dessa vez que algemou Seagal em um dos Corners e em seguida jogou à chava para a plateia. Após a ExplosiveMania No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) Daniel Bryan enfrentou o Former United States Champion, Maykon Douglas e conseguiu sair facilmente vitorioso No Explosive Night #12, Bryan deixou uma Open Challenge para qualquer um que quisesse uma oportunidade à seu Title, inicialmente aceita por Bruno Cena, que foi derrotado muito rapidamente e então Bryan disse que queria um desafio de verdade e então desafiou Leone, que já teria um Title Shot à seu Title no Explosive Night #13, porém Bryan disse que não queria esperar e lhe desafiou para ali mesmo e dessa vez acabou saindo derrotado, perdendo seu United States Championship para Leone Então no Explosive Night #13, Bryan teve uma Re-Match pelo seu Title, mas novamente não conseguiu derrotar Leone... após o show, foi anunciado que Bryan teria umas férias e só voltaria após o Extreme Rules... Bryan fez seu retorno no Explosive Night #16, perdendo para Evan Bourne em uma Single Match e voltou a aparecer novamente durante a 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, mas não conseguiu a vitória No Explosive Night #18, Chris Benoit foi colocado para defender o United States Championship contra Daniel Bryan em uma 1st Blood Match, onde Benoit aproveitou de uma distração do Referee para jogar Ketchup no peito de Bryan, assim o Referee quando viu, achou que era sangue e declarou Chris Benoit o vencedor Logo após isso, Bryan saiu da EWF... Aparições após saída Bryan apareceu em um seguimento no Backstage do Explosive Night #24, onde anunciou ser um dos participantes surpresa da Feast or Fired Match, só que Steven Seagal apareceu para lhe derrubar e lhe fazer o Patriot Lock, deixando Bryan assim impossibilitato de competir... Bryan participou como uma das surpresas na 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso Alcunha *"The Submission Specialist" Conquistas *1x United States Champion